Serial Killer? Maybe, Maybe Not
by Detrianelle
Summary: A new camper comes and Zigzag has D-Tent all freaked out and thinking the new camper is some kind of serial killer before they even get there. I've changed it and I think it's loads better. Please RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or anything else that is affiliated with the novel or movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, least of all writing it on Even if I did write it, I wouldn't have made anything on it because I'm sure it won't even be comparable to the actual thing. This is going to be a romance/humor, and I'm sure if I were Louis Sacher I wouldn't be writing any romance and I wouldn't have any girls in the camp at all. However, this is the only place I can write anything good, so I may as well take advantage of it. Anyways, like I said before, I DO NOT OWN HOLES!!  
  
Serial Killer? Maybe, maybe not.........  
  
Chapter One  
  
Okay, let's just put it this way: The boys of Cap Green Lake hadn't seen a girl in quite a while, with the exception of the Warden. They all believed they were going to be digging holes until they die. They all believed they wouldn't last for the few years they would be there. So, they didn't believe they would ever see their families, friends, or even a girl ever again. (Okay, so they're all drama queens.........er.........kings.)  
  
When they were told they were getting a day off so that they could meet a new camper, they were both glad and curious. Glad because there's one less day they have to hold a shovel and one less hole to dig. Of all the tents that were glad/curious, none of them had a more interesting conversation than D tent. They were, after all, the ones getting a new camper. And also, they had Zigzag.  
  
"Whaddya think they'll be like?" Armpit asked everyone when the boys were in their tent, getting ready for bed.  
  
"Man, who cares? We get a day off of digging just to meet them." Magnet answered.  
  
"A day of just hanging out. Wow. I never thought we'd get a day like that here." Squid said, sitting on his cot.  
  
"We might be dead before we get to hang out." Zigzag said, changing his shirt while everyone else groaned. "I'm serious! They are going to be in our tent. They could be some serial killer sent to get rid of this camp. Or maybe government spies! Or maybe-"  
  
"Zig, that's not going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or ever in our lives. Who cares about stupid Camp Green Lake?" X-Ray said, lying on his cot with his hands behind his head.  
  
"It could too happen!" Zigzag persisted. "They could come here to kill us all so that society won't have to deal with us ever again!"  
  
"Zig, can't you just cut the paranoid thing? Just for tonight? I'm tired of hearing about cameras in the showers and people whose soul purpose in life is to kill us." Barf Bag piped up, getting into his cot, ready to turn in.  
  
A chorus of "Yea", "Shut up", "You shut up," and "Listen to him, Zig" filled the tent until Zigzag replied, "I'm tellin' you guys, they're going to kill us!"  
  
Just then, Magnet took Zig's pillow and threw it at his head.  
  
"There. Maybe that'll shut you up."  
  
Pendanski walked into the tent and said with a serious face, "Get some sleep tonight. If you don't you might not be ready for tomorrow, or believe you're hallucinating or something." And he walked out without another word.  
  
"See! I told you-" Zigzag began, but his pillow met his face yet again that night, so he decided to end with a, "Fine! I'll shut it. But don't come crying to me when we're in Heaven because a serial killer killed us."  
  
"Heaven? Pfft. Yeah right, Zig. Try Hell." Squid said, getting in bed.  
  
X-Ray just shook his head and fell asleep, and everyone just followed his example.  
  
When the wake up bell rang, it was already light out and Squid was already awake. He was lying in his cot thinking about what Zigzag had said the night before.........about the whole serial killer thing.  
  
They all got out of their cots with the usual routine of Zig shaking Magnet awake, the drool all over Armpit because of his snoring all night, and everyone looking really tired.  
  
Then, X-Ray remembered that they didn't need to dig. He already had his work suit on halfway when he said aloud, "Guys! We don't have to dig today!" That seemed to wake just about everyone up.  
  
Everyone except Squid, who looked like he'd been deprived of sleep for weeks. No one noticed that he looked a little paler than usual and figured the bags under his eyes were just a result of going to bed a little later than usual.  
  
When everyone was done getting ready, they all walked to the mess hall for breakfast.  
  
They sat down with their tray full of what the guys had so fondly named 'Spoop' when they noticed Squid looking at Zigzag's Spoop oddly.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at, Squid?" asked Zigzag.  
  
"I think it's looking at me." He said pointing at Zig's food.  
  
Zigzag looked at his Spoop and looked at Squid, then started eating. "No it isn't." He said. "It's lookin' at Pit." Now, everyone was looking at Zig's Spoop and wondered what was going on.  
  
Zigzag looked up from eating and saw everyone looking at his Spoop.  
  
"What's wrong with you people? You act like you've never seen Spoop looking at anyone before!" Zig said, looking at everyone, clearly confused.  
  
"Uh.........Guys, I think it's looking at me now." Said Magnet, looking utterly horrified.  
  
"Man, you guys are all nutcases!" X-Ray said, shaking his head, but nonetheless, not touching his Spoop anymore.  
  
"Aw, man! I don't think I got enough sleep last night." Squid moaned to himself.  
  
"That's not a good sign." Zigzag said, "Remember what Mom said last night? 'Get enough sleep; you're going to need it for tomorrow.' Last I checked, he didn't say it for his health."  
  
"Man, Zig! Could you be any more paranoid?" Asked Barf Bag, who was just eating his Spoop because he was hungry.  
  
"The Barf Bag's right, Zig. Pit, stop looking like you saw a ghost. It's not looking at you." X-Ray said, picking up his spoon again and eating the Spoop as if it were just another appetizing food.  
  
"It's not looking at me." Armpit whispered.  
  
"That's right." X-Ray said.  
  
"No. It's looking at Zero now!" Armpit said looking totally freaked out by this point. He was as pale as a black person could get.  
  
"Armpit, stop foolin'" Magnet said, eating his bread.  
  
"No, he's right!" said Squid, looking between the Spoop and Zero.  
  
"Squid, how much sleep did you get last night?" Barf Bag asked.  
  
"Um.........about an hour........."  
  
"Smooth, man. Real smooth." Magnet said with his mouth still full of bread.  
  
Then, Mr. Sir stood up in front of the boys and started lecturing them on how they should treat the new camper.  
  
"Now, they've never been to a camp this with this many boys. They needed a place to put them, and they decided that, despite the number of boys there are here, this would be the best place for them their ways. Now, as much as I know you are troubled youth, DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT, ASSULT THIS NEW CAMPER. You WILL have to deal with the Warden and I if you do. Now, they will be arriving in an hour or so, so I expect you to have every rude and obnoxious bone in your body extracted in that time, ya hear?" Mr. Sir yelled over all of our heads.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir." The whole camp chorused.  
  
When he left, the noise in the hall broke out instantly.  
  
"Damn, what did this person do?" X-Ray asked no one in particular.  
  
"I've already told you! He's a serial killer! He's coming here with a bunch of guns and they're going to let him keep them so that he can shoot every person in sight!" Zigzag said, his eyes getting wider and wider as he spoke.  
  
The rest of the guys just laughed at what Zigzag had said and how he looked once he was done talking. His eyes were practically popping out of his head!  
  
"Zig, you really gotta chill out." Barf Bag said, shaking his head before eating his last spoonful of Spoop.  
  
"And you really gotta stop eating that Spoop like it was the best meal you've ever had." Armpit said to Barf Bag, and the tension that had been surrounding them all morning from the Spoop conversation finally lifted.  
  
Rebecca Carmen Zippelonni was riding a big yellow loser cruiser (a.k.a. a school bus) with her hands cuffed to the armrests.  
  
She just started humming as she looked out the window at the dry wasteland and then suddenly broke out into song.  
  
"Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener. That is what I'd truly like to be. Because if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, everyone would be in love with me!"  
  
She paused for a moment, and then broke out in to song again, "My bologna has a first name. It's O-s-c-a-r. My bologna has a second name. It's M-e-y- e-r. I have to eat it every day, and if you ask me why I'll saaaaaaaaaay!!! Because Oscar Meyer has a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a!"  
  
She was having so much fun singing that she didn't notice the guard stand up and walk up to her.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled in her ear.  
  
"FINE!" She yelled back, and then mumbled something like, "bologna hater." She made to cross her arms and ended up yanking the handcuffs and putting a deeper ring of red on her wrists.  
  
The guard just shook his head and went back to his seat and continued his staring into space.  
  
She tried to grab her book to read, but couldn't get the cuffs to go far enough up her arm to reach the zipper on her bag.  
  
She tossed her head in an attempt to get her black hair out of her face and leant back against the seat, sighing angrily.  
  
She started mumbling things to herself about evil handcuffs and how they should die. She also mentioned extracting every bit of life left in them by slowly and painfully melting them in a fire.  
  
She was so bored! What is there to do on a bus with a bus driver who won't play music and a guard who could kill you in a second with his gun?  
  
She suddenly got an idea.  
  
She took a deep breath and started singing again.  
  
"I don't wanna be a chicken,  
  
I don't wanna be a duck,  
  
So shake my butt!"  
  
And she slapped her thighs in substitute for clapping.  
  
She kept on singing, getting louder every time the guard sighed.  
  
Finally, she was yelling at the top of her lungs, "SO SHAKE MY BUTT!!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The guard yelled, clearly pissed off. She could tell by the bus driver's face in the mirror that he was also mad.  
  
"Well what the Hell am I supposed to be doing?!?!?" She asked back, exasperated.  
  
"How about you sit quietly like a good little girl and reflect on what you did to get in this spot." He answered, taking off his sunglasses and massaging his temples. She grinned at this.  
  
"Well, you know, I really would do that if I was a 'good little girl.' But, as we both well know, I am not. If I was, I wouldn't be going off to some camp for 'troubled youth' in the middle of nowhere so that I could 'build character'." She said. "Sorry," She shrugged, and then smiled.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass." He snapped.  
  
"Gees! Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
She sighed and sat back, looking out the window.  
  
She noticed a bunch of holes around the dirt road.  
  
"What the...?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
She saw a group of tents and a few cabins not too far away.  
  
They pulled up to them and stopped in the middle of 'camp.'  
  
The guard came and uncuffed her and then said, "Come on you little screw off. It's time for some correctional facilities for you."  
  
"Joy of all joys." She said, putting on a mock happy face and voice.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass." He snapped at her again.  
  
"I'm not. I'm being myself!" She grumbled as they walked off of the bus.  
  
She looked at her cheap watch and saw through the cracked glass covering that it was 1:00 and it was so damn hot out!  
  
She took one look at her surroundings and saw that there was gasp NO LAKE!  
  
"Where's the lake?" She asked the guard.  
  
"What did I just tell you?" He shot back at her.  
  
"Um...I dunno. You know, I was probably zoning or something. I'm known for that where I come from. Zoning. It's great fun! You should try it. You know what else?" She asked, following him into one of the little cabins.  
  
"What?" He asked angrily, turning to her and taking off his sunglasses so that she could see him glaring at her.  
  
"Wow. You've got nice eyes." She said, not phased one bit by his glare. "Anyway, like I was saying, I'm a paperclip collector and a strong supporter of sticky notes. Do you have any paperclips that you want to give me?"  
  
He put his sunglasses back on and said no.  
  
"Oh." She said, a little crestfallen. "Well, I also collect pop tops. Do you have any of those on hand?"  
  
He shot her a look as she was going on like this that said something like, 'If you say one more thing you'll be sorry.'  
  
She looked back and then said a little more quietly, "No, I guess not." She was a little saddened. Then, she cheered up again, "Well, if you do ever think of it, you can always mail them to me here. I'm sure you know the address. Or maybe you have it in your files. And if you don't, I'm sure you could get it from the leader of the camp." She went on, not even paying attention to the death glare he was sending her.  
  
Then, a guy smoking on a very short cigarette walked in another door with a boy in an orange jumpsuit giving him directions on something.  
  
"And then- oh, look who's here." The guy said unenthusiastically, and then added, "Curtis, get all of that stuff done for me." He said to the boy who was staring at Rebecca. He just kind of stood there until he was yelled at by the evil-emphysema-dude-to-be . "CURTIS! GO!" And with that, the boy left without a word.  
  
"Sit." He commanded me. She looked at the moth-eaten chair with disgust, but she figured the evil-emphysema-dude-to-be might harm her horribly, so she sat.  
  
"So. You're Rebecca...Zippelonni? Ni-" He was cut off by his new camper.  
  
"No. It's Rebecca Carmen Zippelonni. I'm sure it's in that file of yours." She said, ignoring his glare.  
  
"I don't care if it's Rebecca Waldo Zippelonni! Don't interrupt me!" He looked at her, now slouching in her chair. Moth eaten or not, she needed to resume her crossed-arms-crossed-legs-slouching position. She was ticked and when she had to be quiet, this usually helped.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you talk to or about me you will call me by my name." Now, if anything could cheer her up from her ticked mood, it was hearing a funny name. Mr. Sir did it. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL THESE STUPID KIDS?!?!" Mr. Sir yelled. "MY NAME ISN'T FUNNY!!! YOU MUST ALL THINK ZERONI AND ZIPPELONNI ARE ALL PERFECT NAMES!!!!! AT LEAST MINE IS AN ACTUAL WORD!!!!" Mr. Sir was standing up now and beet red form yelling and anger.  
  
Rebecca's giggles soon died off and then she was sitting in silence waiting for Mr. Sir to continue what he needed to say.  
  
He sat back down and started breathing more slowly and began to talk.  
  
"Let's go get your stuff. Come with me." By then, the guard had left and when they walked out of the cabin the bus was gone. She looked around and saw a few guys just sitting around in whatever shade they could find and she heard a lot of racket coming from the cabin on her left.  
  
"Mr. Sir stopped in the middle of the road and started talking to me again. "Look around you, Zippelonni. What do you see?" He paused and waited for me to answer.  
  
"Um.........dirt?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but do you see any guard towers? Electric fence? Any fence at all?"  
  
"No, Mr. Sir." She didn't see where he was going with this.  
  
"If you want to run away, you go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you. There's no point." He looked around at the guys hanging out on the porches of different cabins. "But, if you do run away, at least keep in mind that you'll be dead by the third day. We've got the only water for miles, so think about that first."  
  
Mr. Sir started walking again and Rebecca followed Mr. Sir to another smaller cabin with (yet another) a guy in it. He was also wearing an orange jumpsuit.  
  
"You will get two suits: one for work and one for relaxation. You will wear one for work, take a shower, and change into your relaxation suit. After three days we will have laundry. You relaxation suit will then become your work suit and you will get a clean suit for relaxation. Is that clear?" He barked out at her.  
  
"Inescapably." Rebecca said as her suits, shoes, socks, and two plain shirts (one white and one gray) were shoved into her arms.  
  
"Go into that room over there," He pointed to a windowless closet, "and change. Leave your backpack here while I check it. Come out when you're done." He said, grabbing her backpack.  
  
She walked into the closet and checked that no one could see. Then, she changed into her new clothes and saw that they were huge. They were so big that she had to roll up the sleeves four times and the pant legs five times just so that she could see her hands and the tips of her shoes. That wasn't very surprising, being that she was about average height for being fifteen. She was at a standing height of five feet nine inches. She didn't think she was too short until she tried on this suit.  
  
When she walked out, she saw Mr. Sir talking to some other guy that was about a head shorter than her. This new guy had on one of the dorkiest sun hats she's ever seen, and she had a little sister who wore some pretty scary sun hats. He was wearing khaki shorts and a blue shirt with pockets was tucked in. His nose looked like he dipped it in sunscreen and he didn't bother to rub it in. So, she got the impression that this guy was a little strange right off the bat.  
  
They were whispering together and looking at a paper when she cleared her throat.  
  
They both jumped about a foot. This almost made the funny looking guy near Mr. Sir's height. Note the key word: almost.  
  
The funny looking guy just started at her while Mr. Sir put the paper they were looking at in his pocket.  
  
"Um...do you have any smaller sizes in these thingymabobers?" Rebecca dared to break the silence.  
  
"Oh, yea. And we have an ice cream parlor that gives free refills on soda, too." Mr. Sir said sarcastically.  
  
"You could've just said no." She shot back, grabbing her backpack and other pair of clothes. "Hey! My journal's missing!" She said, looking through her backpack.  
  
"Oh. You mean this?" Mr. Sir asked, taking out a little black book with 'Rebecca' engraved in gold on the front.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" She demanded, taking a grab for it.  
  
"I don't know about that." Mr. Sir answered, flipping through the pages just fast enough that he couldn't read it.  
  
"Now, Mr. Sir! Don't you believe in equal rights?" The short man piped up. "She deserves whatever amount of privacy our rules allow, which means you have to give her the journal back."  
  
At this point, Rebecca was seriously thinking of not ever criticizing this little dude's looks ever again.  
  
Mr. Sir grunted and then tossed Rebecca her journal.  
  
While she put it away, Mr. Sir began to talk. "This is your counselor, Mr. Pendanski. He will show you where everything is. During the time you will be here, you will dig one hole each day: five feet deep by five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. The water truck will come by three times in the day. It is your responsibility to fill your water in the morning before we start digging." He picked up a shovel as he said this. "You have to be careful when you're walking anywhere, there are scorpions, rattle snakes and-"  
  
He didn't get to finish because I cut him off, "Did you say rattle snakes?!" I asked, panic in my voice.  
  
"Yes, I did." He said, nodding.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Just making sure." I said, leaning against the wall behind me.  
  
Mr. Sir shrugged and then continued. "Whatever you do, do not let yourself get bitten by a yellow spotted lizard. You will die, guarnteed." He said to me. Rebecca let out a little mock afraid look and then rolled her eyes. Mr. Sir ignored her. Then he turned to the little man -Pendanski, as he was called- and said, "Now, I'm going to leave before you start your softie crap. I don't want to hear it again. Get her some towels, a hat, and some soap." And with that he left.  
  
The guy in the orange suit who had helped Mr. Sir tossed me the stuff Mr. Sir had directed him to and the short dude started talking again. "Well, let's get started! Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you around camp." And Rebecca followed the short dude out the door.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form  
  
Rebecca and Mr. Pendanski walked out of the cabin and back into the hot sun. Rebecca looked around once more and saw a bunch of guys all wearing orange suits like hers congregating in front of the first cabin she had gone into- Mr. Sir's office.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked the short dude as they walked toward a green tent with a big white letter 'D' on the front of it.  
  
"You'll see soon. You'll be in D tent. D stands for diligence. Those are the showers," he said, pointing to a funky looking box what looked like many showers put together, "That over there is the mess hall," He said pointing to a door on the side of the place where Mr. Sir's office is, "and that's the Wreck Room." He said, pointing to another door on the other side of Mr. Sir's office. "Ah, here we are. We're going to go drop off your stuff and then we'll go over to Mr. Sir's office and see what's going on," he said, opening the flap and walking in, not waiting for the 'ladies first' rule.  
  
There were two boys in the tent lying on cots.  
  
"Rebecca, these are two of your tent mates: Jose and Zero. Boys, this is our latest camper, Rebecca." Pendanski introduced the campers.  
  
Jose was a Hispanic boy wearing a bandana and appeared to be a little shorter than her by looking at the ends of the cot and seeing all the extra room.  
  
Zero also looked short. But she could tell he was short because when he was lying on his cot there was near a foot of unused space. He had black fuzzy looking hair and looked like he was very interested in the ceiling of the tent.  
  
She was interested to see that both of them looked very surprised. Speechless would probably be a better word for it, actually.  
  
Jose seemed to be the first one to recover from speechlessness.  
  
"Hey, chica. Name's Magnet." Jose said, waving from his spot on his cot.  
  
She looked at this so-called 'Zero' and saw that he was just staring at her. Interest showed in his eyes, not the confusion and surprise that had occupied them moments before.  
  
"Hey." She said, pulling her backpack strap back up her arm after it had slid down.  
  
"Jose, why don't you show Rebecca which cot and crate are hers? That way she can get rid of her stuff and we can all go see what Mr. Sir has to say."  
  
"Sure, Mom." Jose answered, totally confusing Rebecca. She didn't say anything, but she was still confused.  
  
Jose got up and walked over to the stacked crates and hit one of the top ones. "This is yours," He said, walking over to a cot on the other end of the tent, "and that's yours." He said, smacking the cot.  
  
"Um.........ok........." Rebecca replied. She went over to the cots and tossed her backpack and change of clothes in her cot. "Ready." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Come on, boys. Let's go see what Mr. Sir has to say." Pendanski told them, leading the way out.  
  
"Come on, chica. This ought to be interesting." Magnet said, following Mr. Pendanski.  
  
Zero got up without a word and left, and Rebecca decided she'd probably be in deep shit if she didn't go too, so she shrugged and followed Zero out and walked to Mr. Sir's office.  
  
Mr. Sir had told all of the boys to get to his office when the little bell rang, so they were all there, waiting to see what he had to say about this new dude.  
  
D tent was standing together and Zigzag was talking again.  
  
"Maybe there's a bomb in Mr. Sir's office and they're going to set it off while we're all standing here waiting for Mr. Sir to come out." He was saying.  
  
"Dude! He just wants to talk to us about this new guy. It'll probably be a quick lecture and then they'll bring him out, introduce him, and then send us on our way. I doubt they'll think it wise to have us take off a day just to meet this dude seeing as how we won't take very long to meet them." X- Ray said, leaning on the wall of the cabin.  
  
"Yea, man. Why don't you just chill?" Barf Bag asked, also leaning against the cabin.  
  
"I dunno, guys. What if Ziggy's right?" Squid said, looking around, getting that paranoid look in his eye that Zigzag always got when talking about anything.  
  
"Squid, man, don't listen to Zig. You've already told us that he suffers from acute paranoia. You don't need to humor hum." Armpit said.  
  
"I don't know guys." Squid said, "I-" but he was cut off before he could say anything else by Mr. Sir coming out and Magnet joining them with Zero right behind him.  
  
"I'm sure you girl scouts are all glad to learn that our new camper arrived a little over an hour ago. Because of them, some things will be changing. I'm sure you've noticed that in that last few days some campers have been raising the shower walls so that you can't see anything at all. While this person is here at Camp Green Lake, some other things may change. Now, you people probably want to know what all this has to do with a camper. Well, when you meet her, you will understand." There was a murmur of things like 'did he say HER?', 'come again?', and 'you've got to be joking.' "Come on out, Miss Zippelonni." Mr. Sir said, and a girl with long black hair, tanned skin, and a grubby, broken-in blue baseball hat on stepped out of the office.  
  
A/N: Dare I stop? Huh? Huh? I think I should. Pauses while she ducks in cover while people throw numerous things at her Well, I guess I should continue. Ok, here's the next part of the chapter you whiners. Dodges many tomatoes and oranges Fine! I'm writing!  
  
Rebecca stepped out of the office into the limelight and saw about forty.........guys? By the looks of it, she was the only girl there.  
  
"Holy shit." She whispered. She wasn't listening to what the evil-sunflower- seed-eater was saying. She was too busy talking to the little old man in the spinney chair that operated did the majority of things for her. However, arguing with him was a very hard thing to do because he wouldn't always respond. He had to make sure she breathed every once in a while, too, you know!  
  
'Why'd you make me show my art on all of those walls in the first place?' she asked him.  
  
Pause while she inhaled.  
  
'You know, it's called graffiti, and that wasn't my fault. I'm just here to make sure you breathe.' He answered her, amazingly in her same voice. That was the funny thing. The old guy in the spinney chair had a teen girl's voice.  
  
'That is SO not true!' she shot back, absentmindedly crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall.  
  
'True, I do do other things, but it was you who got you into this mess. I was against it the whole time, but you wouldn't listen to me. Now we're stuck here, so live with it!' he said calmly, but she could tell he was angry.  
  
'FINE!' she yelled back at him, now thoroughly pissed.  
  
"Uh.........Rebecca?" she heard a voice call, and she knew all too well that that wasn't the old man's voice, so she stopped zoning to see who was talking to her outside of her head.  
  
She saw a group of guys looking at her, Mr. Pendanski, Magnet, and Zero included.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, looking at everyone with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Rebecca, these are you new tent mates. Rex," He said, pointing to an average black boy with extremely thick glasses that were so dirty, she believed they weren't very beneficial to him.  
  
This boy cut the short dude off before he could introduce anyone else, "Mom, how many times do we have to tell you? We have nicknames that we want to be called." Pendanski tried to say something, but the black boy cut him off again. "I know you want to call us by the, quote unquote, 'names society will recognize us by', but we don't want to be, so before she goes and learns our names wrong, let me introduce us, ok, Mom?"  
  
Rex didn't wait for a reply. "My name's X-Ray. That's Squid," he said, pointing to a boy with brown hair that was a little taller than her who was wearing a white baseball cap and (A/N: can't break the traditional toothpick thing) chewing on a toothpick.  
  
"That's Armpit," He said, pointing to an overweight black boy that was a little shorter than her.  
  
"That's Zigzag," He said, pointing to a very tall blonde boy whose eyes were practically popping out of his head and one eye was twitching. (A/N: lol. And did I mention he was hot? No? Oh. Well, he is.)  
  
"That's Magnet," He said, pointing to the Hispanic boy wearing a bandana that she met earlier.  
  
"That's Barfbag," He said, pointing to a red haired boy wearing a black baseball cap.  
  
"And that's Zero." He said, pointing to the little black boy with the fuzzy looking afro who didn't seem very talkative.  
  
"Don't forget Mom." Squid said, looking first at the short dude and then at X-Ray.  
  
"Oh. Right. We call Pendanski Mom. It's easier to say and remember." X-Ray said, looking at the short dude and then at X-Ray.  
  
"Um.........ok.........whatever. So.........what now?" She asked. Looking around, she didn't see many people left from the gathering.  
  
"Well, because of you, we didn't have to dig today. So, we get the rest of the day off to just hang and then have to get up same time tomorrow and dig. You ready for that, girlie?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Yea, sure." She said, not really paying attention.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go now. You guys play nice and remember what Mr. Sir said." The short dude said, and he walked away without another word.  
  
"Well, it's about 2:30 and it's hot as Hell. What are we going to do?" Rebecca asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well, Mom showed you around the camp, right?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Who, the short dude? Kinda. I got the gist of it." Rebecca said, shrugging and potting her hands in her pocket.  
  
"Ok. Good. Because I'm sure none of us really want to show you around this camp, so we're just going to hang out in the wreck room or the tent for a few hours. You can go wherever you want to in this camp as long as it's not the Warden's cabin or the hammock between the two trees in front of the Warden's cabin. Got that?" X-Ray asked Rebecca.  
  
"Yea. Sure. Whatever." She said. She could feel herself begin to zone again.  
  
"Ok. Well, you can come with us or go back to the tent. Those would probably be the two best choices." X-Ray said.  
  
"Um.........I think I'll go back to the tent for now." She answered.  
  
"Suit yourself. Well, I guess we'll see you later." X-Ray said as all of the guys walked into the Wreck Room.  
  
She watched all of them leave and then turned the opposite direction and walked back to the tent.  
  
Ok, I've changed parts of it, and I feel like it's a lot better and has a lot of good stuff going for it. However, I need a name for it. A new name. Any ideas? 


End file.
